


Another Home

by KirbApple



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, P5R Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple
Summary: Ren and Akechi wake up to find that they've swapped bodies. Ren explores Akechi's apartment for the first time, and the Thieves meet at Leblanc to determine the next course of action.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366
Kudos: 27





	Another Home

An unfamiliar phone alarm blared through the pitch-black room, dazed, Ren slowly opened his eyes. All at once, everything felt wrong, the bed below him was far too soft, a direct contrast to the stiff crates of the attic, the blanket was heavier than normal, feeling almost like a rope with how easily it formed around Ren’s body. On top of that, the familiar weight of Morgana was missing. Had he been kidnapped? The alarm kept ringing, the light from the phone illuminated Ren’s surroundings. Sweat broke through his brow, but he refused to make a sound. Nervously, he looked around, everything in the room looked almost similar to a hotel, impersonal and uniform in its organization. However, the bedroom seemed to be empty, and not a sound could be heard from the narrow hallway outside of the room.  
Calming his nerves, Ren took a deep breath, and sat up, taking the phone in his hands, he silenced the alarm. It was 4 am, far too early for any reasonable person to be awake. Then again, if he was kidnapped, he probably couldn’t expect his kidnapper to be reasonable. Carefully, he stood up, the floorboards quietly creaking under his weight, the floor beneath him was dusty, and felt like ice, as though the area was barely used. He made his way to the pale blinds of the bedroom and lifted them upwards. Surprisingly, he wasn’t in the middle of nowhere, but rather, in a place he recognized, Kichijoji, the familiar lights dancing across the window. However, what surprised him the most was not where he was, but rather in the reflection of the window, Goro Akechi stared back at him. Ren lifted his hand to his hair, the reflection copying his movement precisely. Gently holding a strand of brown hair in his hands, he simply gazed at it for a brief moment, the reflection duplicating his befuddlement.  
Ren, somehow, was inside Akechi’s body. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, he stuffed his face into it and let out a bewildered scream.  
…  
Something furry was pawing his face, was the first thing Akechi registered as he swiftly shot up, wide awake, something creaking loudly underneath him. Akechi quickly took in his surroundings, before breathing a sigh of relief, the comforting smell of coffee filling his nostrils, he quickly realized he probably wasn’t in danger. He was in Ren’s bedroom, the attic of Leblanc. The warmth of the sun shined through the attic, seeming to gently kiss every trinket in the well-lived room.  
Of course, this now begged the question of how he got here. After all, he clearly recalled lying down on the bed of his apartment.  
“Woah,” Morgana’s shrill voice intoned, sounding surprised, “Did you have a nightmare or something, Ren? It usually takes more than that to wake you up!”  
“Wait, what?” Akechi gaped, quickly putting a hand to his hair, it was shorter than he was used to, quickly he tugged on his bangs, they were black, a direct match to Ren’s charcoal hair.  
“Shit.”  
…  
It was now 5:30 am, and Ren could safely say he had explored every nook of Akechi’s apartment. At least, he was pretty sure it was Akechi’s, though the only evidence he had to support that was Akechi’s Metaverse equipment, stored in the back of his bedroom closet, as well as the various outfits the detective wore. As for everything else, his initial assessment was spot-on, the place was like a hotel, and barely looked lived in. The only personal items that Ren found was a picture of what he assumed to be Akechi’s mother, carefully framed on the dresser of the bedroom, as well as some Featherman merch. He considered making his way back to Leblanc but decided the safer option would be to remain in the apartment and check the group chat through notifications on Akechi’s password-protected phone, this way he would be able to stay updated on the situation, in case anyone else swapped bodies magically. Snow fell from outside the window, the haze of January fogging up the pane, and Ren found himself reflecting on Akechi’s words. What if they had met sooner? Would anything have changed? Ren found that, even now, he didn’t have an answer for that sentiment, no matter how much he wished for the same.  
Snapping himself out of his reverie, he checked the phone, no notifications had popped up yet, and Morgana usually woke him up at around 7:30. It was now 6:00, meaning he still had a lot of time on his hands. Ren stood up, resolving to take his mind off of ‘brainless sentimentality,’ decided to indulge in himself with a small hobby, cleaning. He took a mop from the kitchen, filling a bucket with soap, dipped it in, and began cleaning the dusty floors.  
…  
“Okay, so let me recap,” Morgana remarked, “You’re Akechi, and you’re in Ren’s body.” Morgana paused, “Yeah, this is probably Maruki’s doing. Either way, we should probably check with the group chat. Make sure nobody else is stuck in a different body. Ren’s password is just 1’s by the way.”  
…

 **{Direct Message -Goro Akechi-}**  
[Ren Amamiya- 8:15 am]  
Password is 1973.  
[Goro Akechi- 8:16 am]  
Thanks, this is Ren btw, Has Morgana been affected by this?  
[Ren Amamiya- 8:16 am]  
No, Morgana’s normal. I haven’t checked with the rest of the chat yet. Come to Leblanc, I’ll update you on anything the chat says.  
[Goro Akechi- 8:17 am]  
Okay, omw.

 **{The Phantoms}**  
[Joker- 8:20 am]  
Is everyone in their respective bodies?  
[Oracle- 8:20 am]  
That’s a cursed way to start the morning, but yes, I am.  
[Violet- 8:21 am]  
I’m doing just fine Senpai!  
[Fox- 8:21 am]  
If you’re asking if we are alive, all my bones are in place, yes.  
[Skull- 8:21 am]  
Something up bro?  
[Queen- 8:23 am]  
Phrasing, Yusuke. I am fine as well, but what is the situation?  
[Noir- 8:23 am]  
Should we head to Leblanc?  
[Joker- 8:23 am]  
Yes, heading to Leblanc would probably be for the best, I’m certain Oracle has checked my chat history and can fill you in on the rest.  
[Oracle- 8:23 am]  
Sure \\_(._.)_/  
…

A knock resounded throughout the warm cafe, a pot of curry already stewing on the stovetop. Akechi strode to the door, Morgana on his heels, and quickly opened it. Ren walked inside, tension slowly riding off of his shoulders as he breathed in the smell of home.  
“It’s just us,” Akechi remarked as Ren grabbed two bowls of curry, “The thieves should be over shortly.”  
“Alright, thanks,” Ren said gently petting Morgana on the counter, Akechi noted that his own expression looked more relaxed than it had in years, he wondered what expression Ren saw on his own face.  
“You should talk to Futaba sometime,” Ren remarked.  
Akechi scoffed, “We don’t have time to unpack that Ren,” he paused, “what brought this on?”  
“You’re a Feather Nerd, just like Futaba.” Ren laughed, “I don’t know too much about it, but I think you could keep up with her.”  
The conversation stilled from there, the pair simply eating curry together while waiting for the thieves to pile in. The bell of the door rang, one by one, each thief made their way into Leblanc, and slowly filled the room.  
“Alright,” Makoto broke the silence, “I know we’ve already secured the route to the treasure, but I would recommend a direct confrontation, I think we’ll solve the problem faster that way.”  
“Sorry, sorry, but there won’t be a need for that,” Maruki said, opening the door of Leblanc.  
“If you’re so sorry, undo this hellhole of a reality,” Akechi shot back.  
“You know I won’t do that,” Maruki calmly said, “but I can put you two back in your bodies.” Maruki continued, “To be frank, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I’m afraid I’m still not completely used to my abilities, I was trying to fulfill a different person’s wish, but it got tangled and… yeah, I’ll stop wasting your time.”  
Maruki snapped his fingers, and for a moment, Ren felt incredibly disoriented, as the world seemed to almost spin around him. When everything stilled, he noticed that he was no longer next to Morgana. He sighed a breath of relief, he was back. Ren looked over at Akechi, who seemed to share his same relief, not seeming to realize he was still petting Morgana.  
“Hey, uh, weren’t we supposed to give Dr.Maruki a calling card?” Sumire asked. Everyone paused for a brief moment before Ann spoke up. “I’m sure he’ll be back, we still have a week until the deadline after all!”  
A chorus of agreement ran throughout the group, as most settled comfortably into the seats of Leblanc, clearly not in the mood to delve into Mementos. Akechi stood up, “Well, I should depart, we’re free to do what we wish today, correct Leader?”  
Ren responded, recapturing Morgana, “of course, I’ll see you tonight?” Akechi nodded and departed for Kichijoji.  
…  
When he reached the apartment, Akechi immediately noted how much cleaner the place was. Almost all the dust had been completely cleared. On the table of the living room stood his Featherman figures, posed perfectly on the table of the living room. “Doesn’t know much about it, my ass,” he quietly muttered. Though, despite the harsh words, Akechi couldn’t help but gently smile, his apartment just a little bit warmer.


End file.
